Life in the Woods
by SPN4LIFE
Summary: Love was never a choice for the Winchesters or the woods. But what can they do once it happens? *sucky summary Dean/Megan Sam/Amelia Rated M for later chapters
1. woods1

**I do not own any recognizable characters!**

* * *

the bar was crowded this Saturday night. People stumbled around, laughing and fighting. Among all this insanity there stood out a girl. She sat on the counter of the bar with her back straight and a beer in hand. she scanned the area with her sparkling green eyes...and shook her head and smiled as her sight fell on her little sister who was wasted and madly dancing among drunk men who couldn't take their eyes off her.

her little sister Amelia wasn't much interested in sanity all she wanted was fun, booze, and men. But her elder sister Megan was much the opposite. She was born alert and smart. She was constantly worried about her sister but was happy if she was happy.

the Woods sisters were brought up by by their father Aaron woods a close friend of John Winchester. Their mother was killed by the yellow eyed demon, Azazel when Amelia was 6 months old Around the same time as john's wife was killed by the same.

The girls were trained to perfection their whole lives even after the death of their father. They were beyond broken to hear the death of Joh. A few months ago...from their uncle Bobby an old hunter and right hand man to both John and Aaron.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Asked a calm voice from beside Megan.

She turned and a smile appeared on her face, "suit yourself" she said.

The man was surly over 6 feet had shaggy brown hair and the cutest brown eyes.

"So I'm Sam" he said and held out his hand to Megan.

"Megan, you can call me Meg" she shook his hand.

"so Meg do you come here often" he said sipping his beer.

"nah just passing by...family business" she shrugged

"oh same here...you alone?" He asked as he turned on his seat to face her.

"oh no I have a brat of a little sister to take care of" she said making him chuckle

"so you alone?" She asked this time

"no I have a brat of a big brother to take care of" he quoted her and she chuckled.

"toast to stupid siblings" she laughed and held up her bottle and Sam joined in.

she enjoyed the drink and checked on her sister again.

"what the hell?" she mutters and slams her beer on the counter and dashes off to the dance floor where a creepy but handsome guy was trying to take advantage of her sister with his hands allover her.

"hey!" she said coming up behind I'm. he turned around just to get his pretty face punched by Megan.

"stay away from my sister you perv!" she yelled and came for him again.

"whoa hey Meg chill...he wont do it again" said Sam helping the man up.

"you know the moron?" she asked shocked holding her almost passed out sister.

"huh yeah he's my brother, dean" he said

"yeah hi" said dean holding out a hand while the other held his bleeding nose. but Megan ignored the gesture.

"anyways it was nice to meet you Sam" she said and walked off dragging her sister along.

"so Sam...how do you know the chick?" dean asked shamelessly sipping on his umpteenth beer.

"shes Megan..." said Sam realizing he never asked her full name "and it was her little sister you were groping" he finished

"oh don't worry I'm done with her...its the big sister i have my eyes on" he smirked ans Sam clenched his jaws clearly pissed

"realaaxx kidding" drooled dean but he was far from it, he wanted Megan and Megan is what he gets. Sam rolled his eyes and marched out of the bar and dean followed.

Megan struggled with the door key as Amelia kept falling on her.

"c'mon Mia stay still for a sec" she said as she finally got it.

Megan carefully dragged her sister to bed before changing her tight attire into one of her night gowns.

She walked over to her sleeping sister and gently kissed her fore head before heading to sleep in e bed beside her.

amelia was four years younger than her. She had never felt the warmth of a mother or the attention of a father...all she had was a sister and her mother's brother, bobby singer To call family. But the woods were happy and content with what they had. To looked after each other and were professionals when it came to hunting.

Since over a month ago after the death of John Winchester Amelia has been having terrible nightmares and weirdly enough they were almost visions so much so the daring hunter woke up whimpering and sweating and wouldn't calm down till her sister was beside her. And this night was no different.

Megan woke up to whimpering and instinctively climbed into her sisters bed and hugged her close.

"shh sweety...I'm here" she cooed desperately trying to calm her sister.

"hmm" she mustered and scooted in closer to her big sister, where she felt safer and soon drifted off.

megan sighed,_another__ vision another dangerous case..._ she thought and closed her eyes trying to pass out herself.

"sammy!" yelled dean as he saw his brother thrashing around evidently having a nightmare.

hearing his brother Sam woke up with a start and was breathing heavily.

"You okay man?" Asked dean in a concerned voice and Sam shook his head in reply.

Dean sighed heavily...his baby brother was having nightmares almost visions of dreadful happenings and all he could do was watch. He got up for a cold shower and headed out to get breakfast. Meanwhile Sam searched for anything supernatural to deal with.


	2. woods2

"got something for us Sammy?" Asked dean as he made his way into the motel room.

"uuhh...yeah, take a look at this" he says and passes the laptop to dean.

"NAKED TEENAGE BODY DRAINED OF BLOOD" Dean read grimly "so vamps?"

"that's what i think better check the body before making conclusions" sam said and finished packing his bags.

dean shrugged and finished his packing as well. they both finished a quick breakfast and with a last look around the room for any leftovers both brothers made their way to the impala.

"morning" said Megan brightly to her sister now stretching and yawning in her bed.

"morning" she replied and her eyes followed her big sister as she ran around picking up stuff and packing bags.

"where are we going now?" Mia asked leaning against the washbasin with a toothbrush sticking out her mouth as meg packed their toiletries.

"well bobby called he said he had a job for us" meg replied and looked up to her sister who had a broad grin on her face.  
Mia quickly finished brushing ran and grabbed some clothes and pushed meg out of the bathroom to get a shower ASAP.

meg simply rolled her eyes and smiled. Mia was always over the moon when it came to visiting uncle bobby. he had always been there for her even when my dad wasn't. the old man broke his leg once chasing a 5 yr old Mia around his salvage yard. he was more of a dad to us than our dad.

the trip to south Dakota was a mere four hours and Mia couldn't help jumping in her seat the whole while.

the way she ran and jumped up to hug bobby only made Megan pray that bobby didn't brake anything.

as Megan reached the happy reunion Mia still clung on to bobby which resulted in an awkward hug between meg and booby but both of them couldn't be more happy.

"what up pops?" greeted Megan as she pulled out.

"nothing much how're ya midgets doing?"

they exchanged news of their latest hunt..well mostly Mia and bobby did while Megan tried to fix food and now the nearly uninhabitable condition of her uncle's house.

"Jesus...bobby how do you survive here?" asked Megan as they settled to have dinner in bobby's study which appeared to be the only clear place in site.

"as long as this place" he gestures to the study "is livable...i don't care a dime" he said making Mia smile and Megan roll her eyes.

"so what was this case you were talking about" asked Mia while sucking in a strand of noodle.

"well its a " bobby said and reached out for a book and opened a page which was bookmarked "an indian koletis"

"its an indian koletis" concluded Sam.

"a what?" asked dean downing a new bottle of beer.

"its a horned Indian mythological creature that drinks blood to stay young...it adorns a beautiful male figure and attracts females. its kinda like the demon of lust women cant resist sex. they get knocked out in a few minutes and my guess that's when it drains their blood."

the victims were growing numbers and 2 news bodies showed up since they arrived.

"so whats common among the victims"

"umm all late teens or early twenties, females and guess what, virgins"

deans eyes widened. "okay you find out how to kill this bitch and I'll go talk to some folks" says dean grabbing his jacket and walking outta the door.

"so whatcha got?" asked Mia sitting in a booth of a local grill as her sister made her way in. the woods left bobby a day after and made their way to Logan, Colorado, on the koletis case.

"nothing much from the parents...all victims appeared to be raped, late teens early twenties and virgins before attack" said meg "what do you have?" she asked

"okay..here it says male koletises live in dark abandoned places...drink blood for youth" she scrolled down her laptop "...can be killed with a women's blood on a silver dagger" she finished

"good work Mia...and i guess i know where he lives...remember the old abandoned looking..."

"warehouse." completed Mia. the warehouse was trashed building which they noticed while entering the area. they both shared a high 5 and made their way to the truck packed with arsenal waiting to kill a koletis.

'you sure this the right place?" asked Sam as they parked in front of the old warehouse.

"ummm no, lets find out" said dean and climbed out. the boys couldn't help but notice a Chevy truck parked there too. considering the place had no neighbors for miles round.

"you think its the victims car?" asked sam

"dunno, if it is i sure do hope i save her" he said and they reached the door. the warehouse was dark and eerie...the only sounds were of their footsteps and dripping water until...

"FBI! DROP YOUR WEAPONS! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" screamed a female voice. the brothers stood frozen but obeyed.

they heard running and"hey meg whats with the shouting?" cried another girl

followed by a sigh evidently from meg.

"meg?" said Sam as he finally stood up facing them followed by dean

"Sam?" she said

"hunters?' asked dean

"hunters pride!" said Mia irritated from all the one word questions and no answers and held up her palm.

and dean chuckled.

"you're a hunter?" asked Sam

"yes we are and have been since we were ten" confirmed meg. and Sam nodded. the girls watched the brothers as they gathered their weapons.

"guys listen" said Mia. they heard a silent whistle as if someone was breathing and heavy footsteps heading closer.

"okay you take Mia and go left we go right" meg ordered Sam.

"why cant i go with him" said Mia pointing at a smug dean

"because i don't want this perv anywhere near my sister" she said and moved to her assigned direction. Mia rolled her eyes and went left with Sam.

"so you think I'm a perv" asked dean

"yes, i know your type. now shut up we don't want this thing to hear.." Megan was cut short by a loud scream and crash.

"MIA!" she cried and followed the path taken by her sister. they climbed up metal a staircase ignoring the racket they were making. Megan took out a silver knife and slashed her palm with it and a little to deep making her hiss.

"hey be careful" said dean earning a glare in return she took his dagger and soaked it with her blood too.

they reached a room with a bed that became the source of hysteric moans from Mia who had a male figure on top of her. rage boiled inside megan

"Sammy!" dean half yelled as he went to his brother lying i a heap of pipes clearly knocked out.

Megan turned around to face the koletis who had left her sister now asleep on the bed naked...Megan sighed as she saw her breathing.

"hello beautiful" said a seductive voice in front of her

"hey!" yelled dean but was soon thrown off beside his broter hitting his head and blacked out.

Megan's brain turned to fuzzy cotton and she couldn't think straight. she gave in as the handsome monster bent down to kiss her. his lips were harsh and urgent. they fell to the bed and his arms roamed her curvy body. it went under her shirt and caressed her breasts making her moan.

the beast then moved his mouth to her neck and meg turned her head to the side giving more access. her eyes opened for the slightest to face dean who now had blood dripping down behind his neck. her fuzzy mind focused a little and but she moaned again as his hands went closer to her womanhood. she looked at her bleeding hand and it struck. she frantically searched for her dagger and found it lying on the bed beside her whee it fell out of her hand. she gripped it with one hand and with the other clutched the mans hair and brought his lips to hers. she kissed him until he moaned she climbed up and straddled his waist pinning him down on the bed. he smiled up at her liking her dominance and she smiled back seductively at his stupidity. she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"sorry handsome I'm not a virgin" with that she came back up to face a shocked koletis and before he could react she stabbed him right in the heart. the koletis shriveled and its skin turned green horns appeared and the final product looked like a wrinkled human troll.

she sighed and looked up to see Sam helping dean up. dean looked at her and his heart skipped a beat. she sat straddled on the beast only in jeans and a black bra. her hair was a mess...a sexy mess. and the only thing that didn't make him drool was what she was siting on.

"you kissed that?" he said pointing at the now dead creature.

"shut up" Megan said rolling her eyes and climbing off the bed. she didn't bother wearing a shirt before she went to her sister. she hastily cover Mia's nakedness with a white sheet.

"some privacy please" she said and the brothers nodded and walked out of the room.

she turned to her sister who was now whimering

"hey whats wrong?" meg asked stroking her hair

"i messed up again didn't i?" Mia said

"no you didn't...you were under his spell, you couldn't help it"she siad

"but you killed it" she sid

"well i was under for a few minutes but i wasn't a virgin" she said and Mia's eyes popped open.

"and i am" she asked

"yes you are"

"shit! I'm a 24 year old virgin" she sat up

"so what? you didn't think i let some moron take advantage of my sister" Megan huffed

"but you had sex.."

"with my college boyfriend" Megan retorted

"you went to college?" Mia asked

"a college campus, yes" smirked meg.

and Mia rolled hr eyes

"here let me get you dressed" when both sister were ready meg took out her dagger from the monster's chest and mia torched it.

outside the warehouse the boys waited beside their impala.

"hey" said Sam

"hey you guys okay" asked meg

"super" said dean

"thanks for your help" meg said and gave Sam a hug. she went to dean "thanks for your help too" she said and dean nodded in response.

"so you okay?" asked Sam

"yeah I'm fine" Mia answred

"I'm Sam by the way" he said and held out his hand

"amelia" and she shook it and her cheek turned crimson.

"here my number call me if you need more hands" Megan said and waved at sam  
and mia followed her.

at the motel the girls took a shower and went straight to bed.

"meggie" whispered mia form her bed

"hmmm"

"does sam look familiar to you?" she asked

"yeah so does dean..." she wonered those green eyes she'd seen it a million times but she cant remember.

"can we go back to bobby tomorrow we didn't stay long the other time"

"sure munchkin" answered megan and waited for sleep to take her away.

"do the chicks look familiar to you" asked dean

"who megan and amelia?"

"yes Megan and Amelia" repeated dean

"yeah yeah they do" answered sam

"so what do we do next"

"dunno i thought of payng a visit to bobby" shrugged sam

"yeah havent seen the ol man in a while" said dean.


	3. Woods3

**dear readers,**

**hope you like it so far. every review means a lot...so please review.  
**

**love  
**

**trish  
**

* * *

the next morning both pair of siblings hit the road after breakfast around 10 in the morning.**  
**

megan glanced at the rear veiw mirror and saw a black impala following. she ignored it shrugged. she l;ooked over at her sister swaying her body as she listened to her type of music on her ipod.

after a dozen miles the impala was still at the trucks trail.

"hey" she called mia

"mia!" she said and poked her when she didnt listen the first time.

"ow! what?" she says and yanks the earphones outta her ears.

"i think we'er being followed" said meg glancing at her mirror again. mia turned back and looked at the car.

"its sam and dean" she confirmed.

megan slowed down so the impala sped over to their window and it was none other than sam and dean smiling at them.

"why are you following us?" megan asked

"coz we'er going to the same place" sam answerd

"south dakota?"

"south dakota, singer salvage yard" confirmed dean with a grin on his face. wait a minute they are familiar teh black impala was so familiar. and than it clicked.

"sam and dean winchester?" asked mia curous

"meg and mia woods" said sam. the brothers had figured out who these girls were last night.

"oh my god" said meg and laughed "we are so stopping at the next diner" and the impala fell behind following the truck to the nearest diner.

the woods and the winchesters were close once upon a time. mia and sam were both 9 that time, meg was 12 and dean was 13.

they played around together. fought together. meg dean evwn planed a date out together. dean used to tease megan because of her good girl behviour and called her mary meg...coz a nun couldnt have been better than her. and mia was called called the m-bomb she cried at the slightest reason and screamed like hell. sam was the quite one and alwas went to meg more than dean for his problems. though dean cared for both the girils he alwas thought it was something more with megan.

at the diner.

"oh my god sammy boy your a Sasquatch" laughed Megan as she hugged him.

"and dean oh dean your a dick as ever" she said to dean and hugged him as well.

mia was also caught in a bear hug by dean "and your the same as ver squirt" he said.

"so you guys going to bobbys as well?" Asked mia

"uh huh" said Sam and looked at Megan and chuckled.

megan sat opposite dean and gawked at dean who kept stuffing food into his mouth. He was on his third beer and fourth burrito and meg had hardly taken a bite.

"Khwhat?" crocked dean with his mouth full.

"nothing" She replied and kept her half finished burrito on the plate and shoved it aside. Even mia couldn't hold her laughter.

the group reached bobbys around Dawn. After the hugs and kisses they proceeded into the house. "its a hell offa reunion" was all bobby said.

The guys were given a room and so were the girls unfortunately the bathroom was common to all, and so were some Scenes.

mia had a warm shower and came out wearing her favourite PJs black baby tee and grey booty shorts. she closed the bathroom door and turned around to bump into a hard chest.

"uh sorry" she said and looked up at a pair of brown puppy dog eyes which she noticed wasn't exactly blinking.

Sam stood there and simply stared at her. Her hair was wet and with the clothes she was wearing _ugh God she's hot! Okay Sam calm down!_

"Uh I-Isorry" he said and moved out of her way, but his eyes followed her ass , all the way until it disappeared into her room.

mia felt his stare all along and smiled as a deep blush coloured her cheeks. She liked his attention not in a hot-guy-gotta-get-him-laid sort of way more like a way that made her feel warm and fuzzy.

next was meg who came outat the shower wrapped in just a towel which barely reached her mid thigh. Her hair was dripping wet and she hagh them in a messy bun with a few loose strands beside her face. and she was encountered by none another than dean Winchester. She smirked at the site dean standing with his mouth slightly open.

She walked to him purposely adding extra sways to her ass.

"like what you see?" She asked with her face inches away from his. His drooling features changed to a smug grin as he. Pushed her against the wall and trapped her there with His hands on either side of her face.

"Maybe" he answered her question.

meg was loving the tease. Her hands made their way up his chest and behind his neck

she lent in closer to his ear "think you could handle me winchetser?" She whispered.

and he shivered And she took the opportunity to pin him against the opposite wall.

"feisty" he said, as he felt his member getting harder by the minute. She bent in closer as if to give him a kiss, he obliged and leant in. He felt her hot breath against his lips and as soon as it came it was gone. He opened his eyes and found meg half way across the hall.

"in your dreams pretty boy" she laughed and winked at him before going in her room.

dean stood there for a second and bolted into the bathroom closed the door and leant against it.

"shit!" he let out a sharp sigh and crept his hand into his boxers to adjust his now fully erect member. _"Megan woods is gonna be the death of me" _He thought.

* * *

**hey guys,**

**how do you like it so far? Im open for suggestions!**

**please review!**

**Trish**


End file.
